Vampire Romance
by Magical Natasha
Summary: A vampire story obviously. Romance and surprises come there way blossomxbrick bubblesxboomer buttercupxbutch OCxOC(natashaxblake) CxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

For the people who are already read my stories Thanks for coming back!

For you who didn't read my stories yet

Well now you are

Its a ppgz and rrbz romance

The diffrence...

Well the boys are vampires

The girls are Fairies

Ok before i begin...

I know i make alot of spelling mistakes

Could you just bere with me please

Anyways on with the story!

Chapter 1: WTF is going on!?

Blossoms Pov

Me and my sisters are just sittin here at the lab. Well maybe i should introduce myself first..

My name is Blossom Utonioum. I am 16 years old. I have reddish/orange hair and pink eyes. My hair is very long down to my butt. When I was young i used to have it all up in a bow. I keep it down now. I have really awesome curves. And a B-cup.

Oh what am i forgetting... Oh ya i'm a fairy. Yes i am a fairy of fire. Today I am wearing a pink T-shirt and a jean mini skirt, and pink and white high tops. As you can tell I am a todal girly girl. Ok enough about me. I'll tell you about my sisters. Well were not blood sisters. Were adopted. But we treat eachother like real sisters

My youngest sister is Bubbles Utonioum. She is also 16, but she was born a three months after me. She has golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She used to have her hair in pigtales, but she has it down alot now and is to her mid-back. She has curves just like me. She has a B-cup to. Today she is wearing a baby blue tank top and darker blue jean mini skirt and black high heal boots. She is more a girly girl then is a fairy to. She is a water fairy.

My other sister is Buttercup Utonioum. She is 16, but two months younger then me. She has jet black hair and lime green eyes. She used to have her hair spiked up all the time, but me and bubbles convince her to keep it straight down. Her hair is to her mid-back. She has an hour glass figure and c-cups witch she dosent like that much. She is wearing today a lime green snugg t-shirt, jean short shorts, and green and white high tops. She used to be a todal tomboy, but with some time she got into skirts and short stuff so she is a girly girl/tomboy. She is also a fairy. A fairy of the earth. She always portects us no matter what. She will do anything for us.

Well back to whats going on. Were just sittin at the lab/home watching Tv.

"hey bloss" said buttercup

"whats up"

"do you hear that"

I heard banging coming from upstairs.

"ya i do"

"me to i'm scared" said bubbles

We go to investigate. We go upstairs when we hear someone laughing.

"whos there" i said

Then i feel a hand on my sholder.

"AHHHHH" we all screamed

"Shh its ok were not going to hert you" said the person that covered my mouth

They uncovered out mouths and we truned around and we gasped.

Vampires. There were three of them

One of them had red/orange hair and flaming red eyes. He was very muscular. He is waering a black t-shirt that said "bite me" in red, baggy blue jeans that are really faded and red snekers. His hair is spiked up. he was looking at me with lust.

Another one of them had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was muscular to. He had a dark blue t-shirt and baggy jeans, and dark blue sneckers. He was staring at Bubbles like he won the car of his dreams.

The last one has jet black hair and forest green eyes. He was the most muscular. He was wearing a green t-shirt that said "i love BC" and baggy black jeans, and green snekers. He was staring at Buttercup like he won the lottery.

"um who are you and what do you want" asked bubbles

"oh how rude of us" said the blue one

"I'm brick" said the red one

"I'm boomer" said the blue one

" And i'm Butch"

"nice to met you now why are you hear" i asked

"Oh my silly blossom" said brick

"havent you figured it out yet my sweet bubbles" said Boomer

" Isint it ovious Buttercup" said Butch

"Were here for you" they all said at once.

"W-what do you mean" asked Bubbles scared

"Were here to take you to our home and be our mates" said Brick

"WHAT" we yelled

The grabed us around the waist and...

Clifhanger

Well what did you guys think

Is it better then my last one.

Yes i took out Princess from my last one

You'll see why next chapter.

Anyways please review and I'll see you next time

Love ya all

-Natasha


	2. Magical Natasha and Rocken Blake

**I couldent wait i had to make another chapter today!**

**Extra charaters**

**There names are**

**Magical Natasha (me)**

**Rocken Blake**

**Blake: ya and anyone hurts her you will die**

**Me: thanks 3**

**Buttercup: eww there being mushy agian :o**

**Bubbles: i think its cute :)**

**Me: anyways blakey will you do the disclamer for me please**

**Blake: sure.. Magical Natasha Does not own anything except the plot and her OCs**

**Chapter 2: meeting the family**

**Blossoms Pov(agian)**

They grabed out waist and bit us. It hurt so bad before i black out i heard

"your mine now blossy"

Then everything went black

30 minutes later

I woke up in a limo. i see my sisters already up.

"blossom your up!" said bubbles "i'm so scared"

"Its ok bubbles we'll be fine as long as were together" said buttercup

The limo stoped and the boys opened the door.

"Were home" said Brick

We stood outside a huge house.

"wow" i said

"so these are your mates" someone said

We jumped but the boys didn't. We turn around to see another vampire.

He has Dark brown hair and browm eyes. He is very muscler. He is wearing a dark orange shirt, baggy jeans, and orange snekers. His hair is short like a regular guys.

"hey blake" said boomer

"hey man" said blake

"Blakey were are you" i heard someone yell

"shit i left her upstaries agian" he said slaping his head. He was gone and back in a blink of an eye. He came back with an orange girl.

"Who are these girls" the girl asked

" These are the other guys mate" Blake said

"hi i'm Blossom otherwise nown as Hyper Blossom in my Fairy form"

" Hi i'm Bubbles otherwise nown as Rolling Bubbles in my Fairy form"

"hey i'm Buttercup otherwise nown as Powered Buttercup in my Fairy form"

"Hey Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup i'm Natasha otherwise nown as Magical Natasha in my Fairy form"

Natasha has Dark brown hair and choclate brown eyes. He hair was down to her mid-back. She has an hour glass figure( i wish i did :'() and c-cups. She is wearing a neon orange tank top, a jean mini skirt, and black boots that went to her knees.

"nice to meet you" i said

"are you already mated with blake?" asked bubbles

"yep:)" she said

"how old are you" asked Buttercup

"13"

"WHAT" i yelled

"how old is blake" i bubbles asked

"oh hes 13 to"

"why did you get mated so young" i asked

"well its a long story wanna hear it"

"hold on you guys lets go inside first then Natasha could tell you" said brick

"ok" Natasha said

They lead us in the house and to a living room. The guys were with us.

"well this is what happened

**Flashback(in Natasha POV)**

**Well for starters when a girl is born she is the vampires soul mate the vampire goes to where she lives and marks her as his own. By marking her they put a mark on the girl anywere they chose it looks like a birth mark. The girl dosent know who the person is or nows that she is the vampires mate intill the vampire comes to get her. The vampire comes to get her when shes either 16 or she is in danger.**

**Well i was walking around one day. I was 12 and just walking around the park. All of a sudden someone grabs me and takes me to the woods.**

**"hello little girl" the person says**

**I reconized him. He is a werewolf that follows me around all the time. He knew Blake marked me and wanted to hurt him by getting rid of me. Of course i didn't know what was going on or that i was Blakes mate. **

**"i want to get rid of you but i will have a little fun first"**

**He started to punch me and bite me i was all bloody and brusied when he was finsihed. **

**"say Bye bye girly" he said**

**Then i saw a dark orange light. I saw a guy holding the werewolf by his neck.**

**"you son of a bitch i warned you never to go anywere near her" the guy says. He beats the wofl up and trows him fare away. Then the guy comes towards we with a worred look on his face.**

**"Natasha are you ok" he asked**

**"W-who are...you" then i blacked out**

**When i woke up i was in on an orange bed. I was in a bed room i guessed. There was white walls and Orange carpet. A flat screen Tv and a love seat.**

**I look at myself and realised i wasent in the same cloths i was in before. I was in a Light orange t-shirt and Skinny jeans. I was going to get up when the door opened. The guy that safed me came in and closed the door. **

**"Natasha your ok!" he ran over and hugged me.**

**"W-who are you" i asked scared **

**"oh i'm sorry. My name is Blake." he said**

**"How do you know who i am"**

**"Your my mate of course"**

**"what i am not your mate"**

**"yes you are. Your birthmark on your arm proves it" he said pushing up my sleave"i put it there when you were a baby"**

**"This is creaping me out"**

**"i'm sorry i wasent supose to get you intill you were 16. But when that wolf atacked you"he said clenching his teeth when he mentioned the wolf"i couldent let you die, my father told me it was alright to get you if you were in danger so i came and got you and brought you here"**

**"how old are you"**

**"i'm 12 just like you"**

**"but i thought after a vampire got bittin they don't age anymore"**

**"well yes and no. You see i was bittin 14 years ago. I was 12 at the time. When a vampire is bittin they don't age intill they mate. So intill i mate i am going to be 12 but when i do i start aging from were i left off"**

**"oh, so i have to mate with you" **

**"yes you do but sence your still 12 i asked my father if i could wait intill you get used to the place or intill you fall in love with me, and he said thats fine"**

**"fall in love with you"**

**"yes when a vampire marks you as theres after a time being with them you fall in love with them. Thats only because the vampire marks there soul mates. They are ment to be together. Like you and me."**

**"oh"**

**"so take all the time you need when your ready we will mate is that ok?"**

**"yes its ok"**

**After 4 months i did fall inlove with him. The fathful night came when i finlly told him. We were in our bed room watching a movie laying on our bed. **

**"Hey blake"**

**"ya"**

**"i'm ready"**

**He just looked at me wide eyed.**

**"are you sure Natasha"**

**"yes i'm sure i love you Blake"**

**"i love you to"**

**He kisses me, after 4 minutes we broke apart.**

**"i will go tell my dad he wants me to mate with you as soon as you are ready. I'm gonna send in bella to get you ready ok"**

**"ok Blakey"**

**He blushed.**

**"don't call me that"**

**"what are you gonna do about it"**

**"Oh you'll see"**

**He leaves and a few minutes Bella comes in.**

**"omg your finnly ready?!"**

**"yep" **

**"yea well lets get you ready" she says leading me to my closet.**

**40 minutes later**

**I was wearing a orange dress that went to my knees,and high heel boots that went to my knees. I had on oranged eyes shadow and lipstick.**

**Bella took me to a room were Blake was and the ritual started.**

**The priest threw blood on me and i started screaming then blake bit me and i screamed more in pain. I was about to black out when i heard him say" i'm so sorry Natasha but your mine now"**

**Flashback ended**

**well what did you guys think**

**Blake:it was awesome but did a wolf really have to hurt you like that**

**Me: ya so you could come and save me blakey**

**Blake: don't call me that**

**Me: what are you gonna do about it**

**Blake: (runs after me)**

**Me: (runs)**

**Bubbles: Anyways Bye everyone!**


	3. Bullying Magical Natasha

**Hey everybody!**

**Buttercup: WTF do u want**

**Bubbles: (slaps buttercup)**

**Me: y do u hate me :(**

**Buttercup: Because i do**

**Blake: don't worry babe she'll like you but not as much as i love you ;)**

**Me: Awwwe thanks blakey.**

**Blake: (kisses me)**

**Bubbles: awwwe**

**Blossom: anyway magical Natasha Dosent own anyhing but the plot herself and Blake**

**Chapter 3: The house**

**Natasha POV**

"and thats what happened" i said while blake is hugging me from behind

"wow"everyone said

"thats so cute" said bubbles

"ik so romantic" said blossom

"Ewww you two are so gross i don't like ether of u" said butercup making gagging noises

"your so mean to me" i cried and ran to mine and Blakes room. Blake came in to comfort me.

"its ok baby shes just a stuck up bitch she'll get to like you"

"i don't want her to i just wanted friends and she had to be a bitch"

"well blossom and Bubbles will be your friends i know it"

"ok"

"i love you and don't forget it"

"i love you to blakey"

Then he leand in and kissed me.

**Blossoms POV**

"what the hell buttercup" i said after Natasha ran out of the room.

"what she looks like a little spoiled bitch to me" said buttercup

"Well thats mean she younger then us she will look up to us for gidence and ask us for advice and you just made her cry" yelled bubbles

"so what she just looks like a spoiled bitchy snob to me" said buttercup

"well you better nock it the fuck up,your the fucken bitch for making her cry"i yelled

"WTF BUTTERCUP ,NATASHA IS MY FAVRIOTE SISTER" brick yelled

"mine to she so sweet and kind and nice to everyone!" said boomer

"and she has never been a stuck up bitch or a snob or anything she is the perfect little sister and you just made her cry" yelled butch

"i dont give a fuck she is a snoby ugly bitch you guys are just saying those nice things because shes Blakes mate" yelled buttercup

"what the fuck buttercup" we heard someone yell. We turned around to see Natasha standing there, with Blake by her side.

"omg Natasha are you ok" me and bubbles said as we ran over to hug her.

"ya i'm ok" she turned to look at buttercup "i dont care what u call me i just wanted some friends beside my big brothers, i wanted someone to look up to, to be my best friend, , but i guess sence you don't like me we can't be friends, just listin to this, I'm only 13 and your what like 16, do u really think you shoud make fun of someone younger then you, anyone at all for that matter, so if you don't like me then leave me alone, i'm sure Blossom and Bubbles would agree with me"

We both nod our heads.

"see they agree with me, and i'm sure they would want to be my best friends, to be my sisters, they would like to give me advice and cheer me up when i'm upset, if u don't want to thats find with me"

"of corse we will be your best friends" i said

"i always wanted a little sister" said bubbles

Natasha Smiled and hugged us. We hugged back.

"girls lets go show you the house while we let Natty calm down ok" said brick

"ok" we said

"don't call me that bricky" Natasha said as she blushed

"your my little sis i can call u wat i want" he said after me messd up her hair.

After that he picked me up bridle style and took me to a red door. He opened it and i was shocked. The walls were white and the carpet is red. The bed is queen size and had red and pink blanket,pillows,and sheets. There is a flot screen Tv and a love seat. There were also two closets, 1 pink and 1 red. I went to the red one and opened the door. It has all diffrent color cloths,red,pink,blue and so many shoes and accesories.

"cool isnt it" asked brick

"totally"

"so what do u want to do"

"i dont know"

"wanna watch a movie"

"sure can we watch Kick-Ass (love that movie :) )

"sure"

**Bubbles POV**

Boomer took me to a blue door, he opened it and the room was amazing. It has white walls and baby-blue carpet. The bed is queen size and had dark and baby blue sheets, blanket,and pillows. There is a flat screen Tv and two closets, 1 dark blue, 1 baby blue. I open the baby blue one and there are so many cloths. The cloths are all diffrent colors manily blue.

"wow this is so cool" i said

"i know its all for u"

"thanks B-Bommer"

"your welcome"

"so what do u wanna do"

"wanna watch a movie"

"sure can we watch Tangled"(love it)

"sure"

**Buttercups POV**

I shouldent have been so mean to Natasha. I'm gonna Apoligze. Butch was really mad at me i could tell. Not that i care or anything... do I?

He opened a green door. Behind it was the coolest room ever! It has white walls and Green carpet. A queen size bed with dark and lime green sheets, blankets, and pillows. A huge flat screen Tv and two closets. Each our signature color and my cloths were cool.

"i'm really upset with you buttercup, you really hurt Natasha"

"i know i'm going to apoligize i shouldent have juged her"

"well u better apoligize at dinner its in a few hours"

"ok.. but for now can we watch a movie"

"sure witch one"

"Orphan"

"I love that movie its so cool"

"i know"

He turns on the Tv and puts in the movie.

**Natasha POV**

Me and Blake were sittin here just talkin about stuff.

"i don't know why buttercup had to be so mean to me"

"i don't know why ether, but Blossom and Bubbles really like you"

"ya i always wanted big sisters"

"ya me to"

"so what you wanna do"

"lets watch Titanic please please please"

"ok fine you with Natty"

"Don't call me that!"

"why not you call me Blakey"

"Fine"

He turns on the movie and I cuddle next to him. I love Blake Jojo so much and i never want anything to change!

**So what did you think**

**Buttercup: sappy**

**Bubbles: buttercup is so mean to you**

**Me: i know it will get better though**

**Blake: good i want to punch her for saying that shit **

**Butch: lay one finger on her and i will kill ya little bro**

**Blake: I'm not gonna don't worry i don't hit girls**

**Me: good **

**Blossom and brick: BYE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE**


	4. AN

**Hey everyone**

**I know i havent made a Chapter in a while.**

**I'm im working on it as we speak don't worry**

**I might have it up either today or tomarrow i promise.**

**I'v been busy lately, I was to upset to make any chapters last week when i was planing to.**

**God bless all the Families that lost there loved on in the Sandy Hook Elementary school Shooting.  
**

**May all there souls rest in peace. **

**But you will see them agian one day. **

**God Bless You all! **

**R.I.P**


	5. Where the hell is she!

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while. **

**School Sucks**

**7th grade is so hard!**

**Well anyways Blake disclamer now!**

**Blake: fine... Magical Natasha dosent own anything but me and her.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Buttercups pov**

I'm going to apoligize to Natasha. I was a totaly jerk. I went to the door and knocked but no one answered. I opened the door to see the room torn apart and Blake is on the ground bleeding and unconcious. Natasha was no where to be found.

"oh my god" I screamed

Everyone ran to the room. The girls screamed and the boys were growling.

"OH my god who would do this" cries Bubbles

"I know and he is so screwed" growled Butch(remember Natasha is Butches favirote sibling)

We ran over to try to wake up Blake. When he woke up he and the boys were growling.

"Is that blood all over him" asked Blossom

"Yea but its not his" Brick growled

"Its Natasha's, I can tell, her blood has a very uniquc smell" Boomer growled

Out of no where Blake jumped up. An orange ora around him

"I'm gonna kill him. He took her. He is dead, He's DEAD!" he screamed

"Who took her" i yelled

"Blast" they all growled man there really pissed

"Who's Blast" we all asked

"He's a Where wolf the one that beat her up and alost killed her" blake yelled

"We have to find her!" Boomer yelled

"No shit moron" yelled Blake

"Were helping" i said

"Oh no your not" Brick,Boomer,and Butch yelled

"Oh yes we are" blossom said

"Shes going to be our sister in law soon so yes were are helping you fine her" said bubbles

"Fine but you are not leaving our sides" said butch

"fine" i said irritated

**Natasha's POV**

"Blast let me go i want to go home please" i cried im so scared

"You are home now your my mate now"

"No i'm married/mated to Blake" i yelled

"Well to bad your staying right here with me and come here so i can fit your arm"

"Keep your dirty hands off of me"

Theres only 4 guys that can help me...

"BLAKE, BRICK, BOOMER, BUTCH HELP ME!"

**Blakes POV**

"Did you guys here that" i asked

BLAKE, BRICK, BOOMER, BUTCH HELP ME!

"NATASHA" they all yelled

"Where is she" the girls yelled

"I know he took her back to his hid out" butch said

"Well where is it!" Blossom yelled

"We know where it is could you girls transform yet you have your powers right" brick asked

"No duh Faries get there powers at the age of 10" Buttercup said

The girls closed there eyes and a minute later they opened them.

Blossom's eyes were as red as Bricks. Then fire went all around her. When it died down we could see her she look a little diffrent. Her hair was still the same color but it was way longer to her ankles. She was wearing a white mini skirt with a red and hot pink slashes, she had a white tube top with a red and hot pink slash right next to eachother accross her waist. She also had red and hot pink convers. Her eyes went to hot pink with a red tint in them. Her wings were white with red and hot pink swirls.

Bubbles eyes were really dark blue like Boomers. Water was all around her. When it went away she look more diffrent then Bubbles looked. Her hair instead of pigtails was straight down and was to her butt it was still golden blond and it had an ocean blue streak in it. She was wearing skinny jeans,a ocean blue tube top and knee high ocean blue boots. Her eyes went back to ocean blue with a dark blue tint in them. Her wings were white with ocean blue and dark blue swirls.

Buttercups eyes were grass green. Dirt went all arounded her and she look alot diffrent. Her hair was down to her butt and it had grass green streaks in it. She was wearing a white mini skirt with grassy green streaks, a tanktop that was grassy green, and grassy green convers. Her eyes went back to lime green with dark green tint. Her wings were white with grassy green and dark green swirls.

"Lets get going" Blossom said, she and the girls were in the air already.

"let get Nat back" butch yelled

We started running and the girls started flying.

Oh shit i forgot my telacaneses i can communticate with Natasha and her only.

_DON'T WORRY NATTY WE'LL BE THERE SOON I PROMISE_

I guess she got it

_HURRY BLAKEY I'M SCARED_

_CAN'T YOU TRANSFORM_

_NO I'M TRYING BUT I CAN'T _

_DON'T WORRY I'LL BE THERE SOON I LOVE YOU_

_I LOVE YOU TO PLEASE HURRY_

**Well how was that**

**Buttercup: it was pretty cool**

**Bubbles: i love my outfit **

**Blossom: me to!**

**Blake: Why the hell did he have to take you**

**Me: I don't know maybe its because HE HATES YOU!**

**Blake: Oh yay -_-"**

**Me: well please R&R byez**

**Everyone: BYEZZZZZZ**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you had a awesome Christmas!**

**Well heres the next chapter **

**Brick Disclamer Now!**

**Brick: Magical Natasha doesnt own anything but her OCs**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: The rescue or is it**

**Natasha POV**

I want to go home.

_Blake please hurry_

_I'm coming as fast as I can. I will be there soon I promise_

Tellacanesis is the best thing ever!

"Blast please let me go I really want to go home please"

"No your staying here and going to be my mate and have my kids"

"No i don't want to be your mate and have kids with you. I'm blakes mate and i want to have his kids not yours his"

"Well to bad girly your stayin here forever hahahahahahhahahaha..."

"Let her go you dumb dog!" someone screamed. I turned my head to see Blake and the others raging mad.

"BLAKE!" I screamed/cried

"NATASHA" he screamed

Blake looked at me with a worried look with turn angry. He say blood all over me, my arm was cut open and my cloths were riped.

"You son of a bitch" I heard someone else scream. It was Butch. Him, Boomer, and Brick were there to. They all ran over to BLast and started beating the heck out of him. While Blake ran over to me.

"Wait were are the girls" i asked

"Were right here" i heard someone say, It was Blossom. They were in there Fariy forms.

"You have to transform" Blake said

"I can't i don't know how"

"Just think about your power and concentrate" yelled Buttercup

I closed my eyes and thought about the wind. I started to feel tingly and i opened my eyes and grinded

**Blakes POV**

Natasha closed her eyes really tight. When she opened them they were dark orange. Wind was blowing around her and she was glowing neon orange.

When it all went down she was floating in the air. Her hair was a 3 inches past her mind back it was still its beautiful dark brown. Her eyes went back to choclate brown but it had some neon orange in it witch made them look brighter. She was wearing a white with neon orange and orange swirls. She look amazing.

"I did it" she squealed when she broke free of the chains.

"Yeah now lets beat the shit our of him" said Blossom

They all use there powers towards Blast. Blossom trew fire. Bubbles trew icey water shards. Buttercup trew rocks and bolders. And Natasha trew feirce winds.

Some how he managed to run away after getting hit.

"I will make you mine Natasha. You will be mine" he yelled and disapperd.

**3 hours later.**

We finely got home and we go in the living room.

"Ok girls how to we turn back" Natasha asked

"just relax" Blossom said

They all take deep breaths and they start glowing agian. When the glowing dies down there all back to normal but Natasha passes out. i caught her.

"Ummm y did she pass out" me and the guys asked

"Oh the first few times a Fairy transforms its so overwelming that they pass out when they detransform, She'll be fine." explained Bubbles.

I sat on the couch and put her head on my lap and played with her hair.

"Shes so cute when she sleeps" i said

"what we going to do about her arm" asked Buttercup.

"Hey butch sence your more experinced with healing could you do it" i asked

"Anything for my little sister" he said smirking

He walked over to her and but his hands over her arm where the cut was. Her arm lite up and when the light died down her arm was fixed like nothing happened.

"There we go good as new" said Butch

Natasha started to sture and she fluttered her eyes open.

"What happened" she asked

"You passed out" Brick said.

Natasha looked at her arm.

"My arms all better"

"Thanks to yours truely" butch grined

"Thanks Butchy"

"Do not call me that" he yelled

"I just did Butchy" she smirked

"Anyways what you guys wanna do" asked Boomer

"Hey Natasha why don't you sing for us" asked Butch

"What No-no-no-no i can't sing i really suck at it" she said

"Come on please Natasha your the best singer i know" said Brick

"I am not"

"You are so please Natasha" said Bommer with puppy dog eyes.

"They don't work on me and I can only make the puppy-dog eyes work" said Natasha

"Come on we won't laugh at you" said Blossom

"Fine" Natasha said giving in

"What are you gonna sing" asked Blake

"A song for my ex boyfriend" said Natasha" Then i will sing a song for you Blakie"

"I Knew You Were Trouble" By Taylor Swift (Natasha's Singing)

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights, you got me alone

You found me, you found me, you found me

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard you took a step back

Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me

And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry

Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be

And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in

That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

'Til you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble, trouble, trouble

"Natasha your an amazing singer!" yelled Bubbles

"Um Thanks"

"Oncore" they all yelled while Clapping.

"Fine"

"Love You Like A Love Song" By Seleana Gomez

[Verse 1]

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

[Verse 2]

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

[Bridge]

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

[Chorus]

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

When she finished singing it she sat down really quick and tried to hid her face. You could tell she was so embaressed.

"That was amazing Natasha" they all yelled but me.

"That was amazing babe" i said going over to her and kissed her on her blushed madly. Hopefully we can stay like this forever.

Then out of no where we heard "BANG!"...

**See I put a Cliffhanger in there still.**

**Well anyways i hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter**

**Also if you would Subscribe to my Youtube channel middleschooler2011 heres the link:**

** user/middleschooler2011/featured**

**And like my Facebook page I made. Teen Quotes heres the link:**

** NatashaStinermiddleschooler2 011?ref=hl**

**Well thanks guys**

**Stay tooned for the next Chapter **

**Please R&R **

**BYEZZZZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone im back!**

**I'm so so so so so sorry i havent updated in a while :'(**

**Buttercup: yea what the heck Natasha**

**Me: just chill im back and this chapter is filled with awesome things that are going to happen.**

**Blossom: like what?**

**Me: oh you will see... **

**everyone(except me): Magical Natasha does not own anything but her and blake.**

**me: and my new OC's**

Blossoms POV

We all heard a bang coming from upstairs.

"What the heck was that!" yelled Bubbles

" I have an idea" said Butch rolling his eyes

We all went upstairs. There was smoke coming from the kitchen. We all walked in and say one of the maids with burnt cookies.

"Nice going Cloe you scared the heck out of us" said brick

"sorry sir" she said and trew the burnt cookies away and started cleaning up.

We all went back to the living room and us girls ploped down on the couch.

"Ok now im bored" said buttercup

"we all are buttercup" i said

"We could go for a walk in the forest" said bubbles

"Thats an awesome idea lets go" i said "but i want to change first"

"ok you girls go change and we will wait by the front door" said boomer

"ok" we said and went to out rooms

I went in my closet and pick out a cute outfit,put it on, did my hair and makeup and went to the front door. Everyone else was there and the girls new outfits were cute.

Bubbles had on a sky blue t-shirt and fadded jeans with blue and white sneakers. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She had on a little bit og light blue eye shadow and mascara.

Buttercup was wearing a lime green belly shirt with the black tank top underneath and black ripped jeans with black and green high tops. Her hair was down and she had a green head band with a black skull on it. She only had on lip gloss.

Natasha was wearing a white t-shirt with an orange cropped jean jacket, jeans,and white and orange high tops. Her hair was down with a orange barret to keep her bangs out of her face. She didnt have on any makup.

I was wearing a simple pink t-shirt and jeans with pink sneakers. My hair was in a high pony tail. I had on a little bit of pink eyeshadow and mascara.

We all walked to the forest and we were talking and having a great time when we heard 4 little cries.

"What was that" i asked

" i dont know but were going to find out" said brick

Brick POV

"What was that" Blossom asked

"i font know but were going to find out" i said

We all ran to the sorce of the crying where we stood there in shock. Four little babies were on the ground about to be attacked by wolfs. Me and the guys were furious for some reason. We didnt know why. We atacked the the wolfs and they went running. The girls ran over to the babies and pick them up. One was in a light pink blanket the Blossom picked up. One was in a light blue blanket that Bubbles picked up. One was in a light green blanket that Buttercup picked up. The last one was in a light orange blanket that Natasha picked up. The girls rocked the babies and calmed them down.

"Poor babies we should get them back to the house" said Bubbles holding the baby close to her as if she was protecting her own child.

"Yea lets go" said boomer.

We all raced back to the house and brought them to the doctors corder that we have.

(Half an hour later)

"This is strange, this is very strange indeed" said the doctor

"What, is there something wrong with the babies" asked Natasha

"No there in perfect health besides a few scratched"

"Then whats wrong" asked Bubbles

"It turn out the babies our your children"

"WHAT" we all yelled

"It turns out someone got eatch of your DNA and made a baby for eatch of you. They are all girls"

"Wow didnt see that coming" i said

"Dito" everyone else said

"Well here are your babies." the doctor said handing me and blossom our baby. Boomer and bubbles there baby. Butch and buttercup there baby. And Blake and natasha there baby. The girls took them and cradled them.

"What creature are they though" asked blossom

"oh they take after the mothers because they are faries"

" Well thats good i guess" said bubbles.

We all went to the living room and the girls sat down. We got some of our old baby bottles and filled it with formula and handed it to the girls so they could feed the babies.

"Well we should name them afterall they are our daughters" said bubbles

"Well this is Ashley" said blossom looking at her daughter

"This is Elizabeth" said Buttercup looking at her daughter

"This is Isabella" said Natasha looking at her daughter

"And this is Bliss" said Bubbles looking at her daughter

Us guys looked at our soon to be mates and our daughters. We smiled and hugged them.

"Tomarrow is the mating ceromony you know" I said

"Oh yea i forgot" said butch

"Well we better get some sleep night guys" said blake helping natasha up.

"Night"

( The next day)

Bubbles POV

Blossom, buttercup and i are all standing in front of a huge door with the boys at our sides. We have a maid carring each Ashley, Bliss, and Elizabeth.

Blossom was wearing a short pink dress with a black belt around her waist with pink pumps.

Buttercup was wearing a lime green dress that went to her knees and black high heels

I was wearing a short baby blue dress with rinstones and blue heels.

We walked in the room with the boys and the maids carring the babies. The priest started to chant some weird stuff and poured liquad on us that was our colors and we started to scream in pain. The boys bit us witch made us scream more. The i passed out hearing the babies crying..

**Well thats a wrap.**

**You didnt expect that now did you.**

**Well thanks for reading **

**Please R&R**

**I will try to make another chapter as soon as i can its hard to get on the computer when you only have certian periods of time to get on.**

**Anyways BYEZZZZ**


End file.
